


Ślepa wiara

by Nigaki



Series: Ujarzmiony zachód [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2), Gay Cowboys, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Spoilers, Tuborcelosis?, never heard of her
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: John wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, gdy Arthur nie wrócił do obozu razem z Dutchem i Micah po ich małej schadzce z Colmem O'Driscollem.





	Ślepa wiara

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, by nie napisać nic dla tego fandomu. Kocham tę grę jak chyba żadną inną na świecie. Po prostu arcydzieło wśród gier.

John stał właśnie nad brzegiem jeziora i palił papierosa, gdy usłyszał nieznacznie podniesione głosy dobiegające od strony obozu. Stał za daleko, by rozumieć słowa, ale rozpoznał głosy Dutcha i Micah. Musieli się o coś wykłócać, pewnie o jakiś plan napadu. Cokolwiek to było, John nie był zainteresowany i w spokoju dokończył palenie, dopiero wtedy wrócił do obozu.

Dyskusja już się skończyła, a ich uczestników nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. John ruszył do swojego namiotu, by się trochę zdrzemnąć przed nocną wartą, którą na jego nieszczęście mu przydzielono. Zmienił jednak kierunek, gdy zobaczył Arthura szykującego broń w namiocie.

\- Wybierasz się na polowanie? – spytał go John, zatrzymując się przy wejściu do namiotu i przyglądając się broniom rozłożonym na łóżku. – Mogę iść z tobą? Ostatnio nie wyjeżdżaliśmy z obozu tylko we dwóch.

Arthur odwrócił się w jego stronę, wyraźnie zainteresowany, ale pomimo tego pokręcił głową. John starał się nie pokazać rozczarowania, ale pewnie mu się nie udało. Dawno już nie mieli z Arthurem tylko chwili dla siebie, ciągle było coś do roboty. Brakowało mu ich wspólnych wypadów, kiedy ukryci wśród dzikiej przyrody nie musieli się martwić, że ktoś ich nakryje na całowaniu albo na czymś bardziej intymnym.

Te schadzki poza obozem były jedynymi okazjami na taką bliskość czy czułość. Nigdzie indziej nie byliby bezpieczni. O ile pocałunki w policzek czy złapanie za rękę uszłoby jako zwykła, męska przyjaźń, to wszystko inne zaprowadziłoby ich na szubienicę. Zwłaszcza w małych miasteczkach.

Więc się ukrywali i korzystali z okazji, gdy tylko mogli, ale tych było coraz mniej. Już nawet nie chodziło o coś więcej, chciał po prostu usiąść z Arthurem przy ognisku, które rozpaliliby w lesie i posiedzieć w spokoju jak dawniej. Tylko o tyle prosił.

\- Nie idę na polowanie – wyjaśnił mu Arthur pakując dodatkową amunicję. – Pearson rozmawiał z jakimiś o’driscollami. Podobno Colm chce zawrzeć rozejm i Micah bardzo się na to napalił.

\- Rozejm? – powtórzył nie dowierzając. – Colm chce rozejmu. To oczywista pułapka.

\- Hosea też tak uważa. I ja też.

\- Ale?

Domyślił się, że jest jakieś „ale” i wcale mu się ono nie podobało.

\- Ale Micah przekonał Dutcha, więc idziemy na spotkanie z Colmem – dokończył Arthur, zarzucając karabin na plecy.

\- To szaleństwo – stwierdził John, czując coraz większy niepokój. – To się nie skończy dobrze. Jadę z wami.

Nie było mowy, by miał puścić ich trzech samotnie prosto w łapy Colma i jego bandy. Jeśli to pułapka, to Dutch, Micah i Arthur nie wyjdą z tego żywi. Będzie ich po prostu za mało na całą zasadzkę.

\- Nie, zostajesz w obozie – odmówił mu od razu Arthur.

\- Ale…

\- Jeśli to faktycznie rozejm, to lepiej będzie, jeśli będzie nas mniej, żeby ich nie prowokować – wytłumaczył mu spokojnie, kładąc mu dłoń na piersi. John nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak szybko oddychał.

\- A jeśli to pułapka, to możecie nie zdołać się obronić – zauważył. – Możesz umrzeć.

Z ich stylem życia mogli umrzeć w zasadzie wszędzie i od wszystkiego, ale to nie przeszkadzało im w martwieniu się o siebie nawzajem ilekroć jechali robić coś niebezpiecznego. To było silniejsze od nich.

\- Nie będę nawet w środku walki – zapewnił Arthur, przesuwając dłoń na ramię Johna i wzruszając własnym, na którym spoczywał karabin. – Po to mi karabin z lunetą, mam obserwować wszystko z góry. Jeśli coś się stanie, z bezpiecznej odległości będę pilnować reszty. Colm i jego banda nawet mnie nie trafią.

To go trochę uspokoiło, ale ryzyko dalej było zbyt duże. Musiał jednak zaufać Dutchowi i umiejętnościom Arthura, który już z gorszych sytuacji uchodził żywy, bez nawet jednego draśnięcia.

\- Obiecujesz?

Arthur rozejrzał się za nim, czy nikt nie patrzy, po czym pocałował Johna w usta tak szybko, że ten nie był pewny, czy to się w ogóle stało.

\- Obiecuję – odparł z uśmiechem. – Powinniśmy wrócić przed wieczorem. Nawet nie będę ściągał siodła z konia, od razu pojedziemy na polowanie, tylko ty i ja, co ty na to?

Sposób w jaki Arthur wypowiedział słowo „polowanie” wystarczył, by go zachęcić. John odwzajemnił jego uśmiech i przytaknął mu, wypuszczając go z namiotu. Nadal się martwił całym tym planem, Colm był ostatnią osobą, z jaką powinni próbować zawrzeć rozejm. Już stróże prawa byliby lepsi, ale jeśli Dutch był zdecydowany na ten plan, to nie pozostało mu nic innego jak tylko go zaakceptować i czekać na powrót całej trójki.

Dutch, Micha i Arthur wyjechali parę minut po tej rozmowie. John obserwował ich odjazd z niepokojem, nie potrafiąc nad nim zapanować. Dopiero gdy zniknęli mu z oczu trochę odetchnął i zaczął szukać sobie zajęcia.

Odkąd był na tyle dorosły, by pomagać gangowi w czasie napadów, John nie pomagał w kuchni, ale teraz by zabić czas, dołączył do Mary-Beth przy obieraniu ziemniaków. Pogawędzili przy okazji trochę, głównie o tej sprawie z Colmem. Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko Hosea, Arthur i on mieli złe przeczucia, bo Mary-Beth też martwiła się o powrót mężczyzn i co się będzie działo na spotkaniu.

Choć sam nie był spokojny, spróbował chociaż uspokoić kobietę i po zerżnięciu połowy ziemniaków wraz ze skórą, poszedł szukać innego zajęcia, odliczając godziny do wieczora. Jeśli mieli z Arthurem wyjechać od razu po jego powrocie, musi mieć już wszystko przygotowane. Nie chciał siedzieć w obozie dłużej niż musiał, gdy czekał go cały dzień sam na sam z Arthurem.

Odnalazł szybko Kierana, który po wykonaniu codziennych obowiązków kręcił się z wędką w pobliżu jeziora, szukając dobrego miejsca do łowienia. Przerwał mu tę niewątpliwą przyjemność i kazał spanikowanemu chłopakowi oporządzić mu konia. Porządnie. Kieran nawet się nie stawiał, od razu porzucił wędkę i ruszył w kierunku Old Boya, by ogier był gotowy na wieczór.

Gdy to już było załatwione, John poszedł pogadać z Lennym, by przekonać go do przejęcia nocnej warty. Na szczęście chłopak zgodził się bez żadnego problemu, więc zastępstwo miał już załatwione, pozostała tylko cała reszta.

Choć i tak zamierzali wrócić z jakąś upolowaną zwierzyną, by uwiarygodnić ich historyjkę John przyszykował broń i trochę przynęt, które Hosea pomógł mu zrobić, zadowolony, że jego dwaj ulubieni chłopcy znowu postanowili skorzystać z życia. John czasami miał wrażenie, że ich zastępczy ojciec wie o ich sekretnej relacji, ale nie mógł być pewien, bo Hosea nigdy nie poruszył tego tematu ani nic nie zasugerował. Był jednak na tyle spostrzegawczy, że wcale nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby naprawdę posiadał taką wiedzę.

Kieran oznajmił mu po godzinie, że Old Boy jest gotowy na dłuższą podróż. John osobiście poszedł sprawdzić swojego wierzchowca, który był dobrze wyczesany, z kopyt usunięto mu bród, siodło wymyto, a juki uporządkowano.

Chłopak dobrze się spisał, dlatego nie przetrzymywał go dłużej i pozwolił wrócić do łowienia. Kieran od razu się ulotnił i nie widział go już aż do wieczora, kiedy John poszedł się umyć w jeziorze. Rzadko kiedy korzystał z kąpieli, głównie wtedy, gdy Susan siłą zaciągała go do wody, wciskając mydło do ręki. Ze względu na okazję postanowił się umyć sam z siebie. Zawsze było jakoś przyjemniej, gdy obaj byli umyci.

Jak zwykle niepewnie wchodził do wody, nie zapuszczając się za głęboko, by nie zacząć się topić. Jego kąpiel zakłóciła Kieranowi łowienie ryb. Chłopak zabrał więc swoje rzeczy, w tym złowione ryby i odszedł, zostawiając go samego.

Słońce już zaczęło zachodzić, gdy wyszedł z wody i ubrał się w czyste ubrania. Wszystko było już gotowe, pozostało mu tylko czekać. Przysiadł przy głównym ognisku i zapalił papierosa. Wypalił w sumie trzy, nim wśród drzew dostrzegł konie zbliżające się do obozu. Chwilę później na polanie obozowej pojawili się Dutch i Micah.

Johnowi zmroziło krew w żyłach.

Arthur nie wrócił. Byli tylko oni dwaj, cali i zdrowi, ale nie w komplecie.

John od razu poderwał się z miejsca i ruszył w ich stronę, ale Hosea był szybszy.

\- Gdzie Arthur? – zapytał obu mężczyzn. John przystanął kawałek za nim, wyglądając w stronę drzew z nadzieją, że może Arthur zabezpiecza tyły.

Dutch zsiadł z konia i od razu zamarł, spoglądając na Micah, a potem na Hoseę, który wciąż czekał na odpowiedź.

\- Nie ma go w obozie?

To było pytanie. Dutch nie wiedział, gdzie jest Arthur. John poczuł, jak robi mu się niedobrze.

\- A widzisz tu gdzieś jego konia?

Klacz Arthura rzucała się w oczy. Była biała jak śnieg, wśród którego ją znalazł i ujarzmił wiele tygodni temu, kiedy na ponad tydzień zniknął z obozu. Po tym czasie wrócił właśnie z tym wspaniałym koniem, dumny jakby w pojedynkę obrobił bank w samym sercu Nowego Jorku.

Teraz nigdzie jej nie było, zresztą John wiedziałby, gdyby Arthur wrócił wcześniej, bo przez cały dzień obserwował drogę do obozu.

\- Pewnie gdzieś polazł jak zwykle – stwierdził ze spokojem Micah. – Morgan zawsze lubił długie wycieczki.

\- Na pewno nie ma się czym martwić – przytaknął mu Dutch. – Arthur potrafi o siebie zadbać.

John w to nie wątpił, ale nawet Arthur nie był niezwyciężony. Jeśli ktoś go napadł w drodze do obozu i sobie nie poradził, mógł już nie żyć.

\- Pójdę go poszukać – zdecydował John, już ruszając do swojego konia. Robiło się co prawda ciemno, ale nie chciał czekać do rana.

\- Nie, zostajesz w obozie – nakazał mu natychmiast Dutch.

\- Mogło mu się coś stać – zauważył przerażony. Wiedział, że to zły plan od samego początku, czemu do cholery się nie uparł i nie pojechał z nimi?

\- Na pewno nic mu nie jest – zapewnił Dutch, ale John nie dał się przekonać. Miał złe przeczucia. – Arthur lubi znikać na całe dnie i zawsze wraca w jednym kawałku.

\- Teraz nie pojechał po prostu na polowanie – odezwał się znowu Hosea. – Pojechaliście we trzech zawrzeć pakt z Colmem i wracacie tylko we dwóch? Arthur nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Nie narobiłby nam strachu po takim spotkaniu. Wróciłby do domu.

\- Poza tym – wtrącił się John – mieliśmy jechać na polowanie po jego powrocie.

\- Może pojechał sam? – zaproponował Micah. – Albo źle go zrozumiałeś i miałeś się z nim spotkać poza obozem.

\- Dobrze go zrozumiałem – warknął w jego stronę. – Dutch, pozwól mi jechać.

\- Nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby – zdecydował Dutch. – Poczekamy parę dni, jak nie wróci, to wtedy będziemy się martwić.

\- Do tego czasu może być martwy!

Dutch go zignorował i zaczął opowiadać Hosei o spotkaniu z Colmem, jakie było dziwne i że nie doszło do żadnego rozejmu, ale do walki też nie. Po prostu wszyscy rozeszli się w spokoju i wrócili do siebie. Wszyscy poza Arthurem.

John nie rozumiał czemu Dutch się nie martwił. Nie wierzył w to, że Arthur po prostu pojechał sobie na polowanie czy gdzieś tam. Po spotkaniu z Colmem na pewno dałby jakiś znak, że wszystko poszło dobrze i że nic mu nie jest, nim pomyślałby o zostawieniu gangu na parę dni.

Czego zresztą nie zrobił, bo mieli przecież iść na polowanie. Łamanie postanowienie nie było w stylu Arthura. Tak samo jak ucieczka od gangu, taka na stałe. To było bardziej w stylu Johna, dlatego był pewien, że to też nie był powód nieobecności mężczyzny.

Coś się stało, a Dutch nie pozwalał mu tego sprawdzić. Pewnie z troski, ludzie Colma albo Pinkertoni mogli się kręcić po okolicy. Jeśli choć trochę wierzył w to, że stracił Arthura, to na pewno nie chciał stracić kolejnego syna. Nawet jeśli John był pewien, że sobie poradzi.

Mógłby się wymknąć i mimo wszystko szukać na własną rękę, ale nie zrobił tego. Musiał zaufać ich liderowi, nawet jeżeli ciężko było teraz w niego wierzyć, gdy chodziło o życie Arthura. Jego Arthura.

Wziął z powrotem nocną wartę na siebie, ignorując zmartwionego Lenny’ego, który pytał go, czy wszystko w porządku. Wkrótce już wszyscy wiedzieli, że Arthur nie wrócił do obozu, ale nikt nie martwił się zbytnio poza Johnem i niektórymi kobietami, którym też nie podobało się to znikniecie. Jeśli Grimshaw też się martwiła, to tego nie okazywała i po prostu zajmowała się swoimi obowiązkami.

John spędził całą noc na posterunku, nasłuchując kroków lub końskich kopyt, ale ilekroć słyszał konia, był to wierzchowiec przejeżdżający w oddali, niezmierzający w stronę obozu. Z każdą kolejną godziną robił się coraz bardziej niespokojny i nerwowo zaciskał dłonie na karabinie, łudząc się, że w końcu zobaczy przemykającą między drzewami niczym duch klacz, ale z samego rana wrócił do obozu tylko Charles, który przyniósł ze sobą upolowanego jelenia i królika.

Arthur nie wrócił następnego dnia. Ani kolejnego. John wychodził już z siebie, miotał się po obozie nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić, czy złamać zakaz i pojechać na poszukiwania Arthura, czy zostać.

Nawet Dutch zaczynał się martwić, ale pomimo próśb Johna, Hosei i wszystkich dziewcząt, dalej nie wysyłał nikogo na poszukiwania, choć zgłaszali się wszyscy, nie tylko John. Nawet Pearson chciał jechać, bo czuł się winny nieobecności Arthura. W końcu to on powiedział Micah o całym tym rozejmie.

Był już wieczór dnia trzeciego od zaginięcia Arthura, gdy w końcu na skraju obozu pojawiła się biała klacz. John starał się właśnie zasnąć pomimo trawiących go nerwów, gdy usłyszał wołanie Dutcha. Od razu poderwał się z ziemi i ruszył w stronę zamieszania.

Rozpoznał klacz Arthura pomimo tego, że nie padało na nią praktycznie żadne światło. Na jej białej sierści dostrzegł ciemniejsze plamy, które pomimo odległości rozpoznał jako krew.

Nie podszedł bliżej, nie odważył się w obawie przed tym, co mógłby zobaczyć. Wokół konia kręciło się trochę osób, wszystkie wyraźnie przejęte. John obserwował z oddali, jak podnoszą z ziemi ciało i powoli oraz ostrożnie niosą je w stronę namiotu Arthura.

Nie był w stanie ruszyć za nimi, nogi miał jak z waty i bał się, że jeśli spróbuje iść, to straci równowagę. Stał więc jak kołek wbity w ziemię, czując coś jakby sznur zaciskający mu się na płucach i nie pozwalający oddychać.

Arthur był ranny. Być może umierający. Wcale nic mu nie było, jak to uważał Dutch. Wcale nie wyjechał na polowanie. Zmarnowali trzy dni na bezczynnie siedzenie w obozie, choć już dawno mogli mu pomóc. Zwłaszcza on zmarnował.

Nigdy tak nienawidził samego siebie, jak w tej chwili. Miał okazję, by się wymknąć i odszukać Arthura, ale nie zrobił tego, bo wolał ślepo wierzyć w Dutcha, którego po części o to wszystko obwiniał. Resztę winy zwalał na Micah, bo to był jego pomysł, by zawrzeć pokój z Colmem.

Nigdy nie chodziło o pokój. To była pułapka tak jak podejrzewali. A mimo to Arthur wszedł prosto w sam jej środek, bo tak jak John posłuchał Dutcha zamiast własnego rozumu i przeczucia.

W końcu udało mu się ruszyć. Chwiejnym krokiem odmaszerował kawałek od obozu, pośród drzewa, aż znalazł się na tyle daleko, by nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. Wściekły uderzył pięścią w najbliższe drzewo, zdzierając sobie skórę od razu, ale ból był teraz mile widziany. Odwracał uwagę od przerażenia, jakie odczuwał, ale nie od poczucia winy.

Nawet jeśli nie był bezpośrednio odpowiedzialny za to co się stało, to przyłożył do tego rękę. Cokolwiek się stało, wiedział, że mógł temu w jakiś sposób zapobiec, chociażby jadąc razem z Arthurem i mając na niego oko, czy to podczas konfrontacji Dutcha z Colmem, czy podczas powrotu do obozu. Gdziekolwiek Arthur został zaatakowany, gdyby tylko nie był sam, na pewno nic by się nie stało i byłby cały i zdrowy. Teraz nie było nawet wiadome, czy przeżyje noc.

Uderzył drzewo jeszcze raz i oparł się o nie, dysząc ciężko, od czasu do czasu szlochając. Dlatego właśnie był sam, nie chciał, by ktoś go widział w takim stanie. Nie płakał, ale czuł się taki bezsilny, że jego emocje nie potrafiły znaleźć ujścia. Musiał się uspokoić nim będzie w ogóle w stanie zobaczyć Arthura.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo siedział sam, ale gdy w końcu wrócił do obozu, przy namiocie Arthura siedziała tylko Susan, a sam mężczyzna był w środku. Oświetlało go światło lampy naftowej stojącej na stoliku obok jego łóżka.

Nie podszedł jeszcze, nie ufał swoim reakcjom na widok rannego Arthura, a nie chciał, by Grimshaw coś podejrzewała. Choć całe jego ciało rwało się do mężczyzny, by na własne oczy móc zobaczyć, czy żyje, musiał zachować pozory. W oczach gangu byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi, braćmi, synami Dutcha, ale i tak siedzenie całą noc przy łóżku Arthura wydawało mu się zbyt podejrzane.

Ignorując więc potrzebę zobaczenia mężczyzny, skierował się w stronę koni. Nikt nie ruszył klaczy Arthura, stała tam gdzie się zatrzymała, wyglądała na niespokojną i zaczęła przebierać nogami, gdy John się zbliżył. Pomimo ujarzmienia, głęboko w sercu wciąż była dzikim i nieufnym koniem.

\- Spokojnie – wyszeptał do niej, by jej nie spłoszyć. Znała go, raz nawet na niej jeździł, przedtem słysząc chyba ze sto razy od Arthura, by uważał i nie zrobił jej krzywdy. Nie był jednak wcale zdziwiony, że jest zdenerwowana. Nie wyglądała na ranną, ale pewnie do niej strzelano, a nawet jeśli nie, to samo to, co stało się z jej jeźdźcem mogło ją przestraszyć.

Ostrożnie podszedł do klaczy jeszcze bliżej, cały czas świadomy jej silnych nóg, którymi mogłaby go zabić jednym kopnięciem. Nie zrobiła tego jednak i pod wpływem jego głosu uspokajała się powoli, aż mógł ją dotknąć.

Poklepał ją po szyi i po pysku, cały czas chwaląc ją za to jak dobrze się spisała.

\- Przyprowadziłaś go do domu – powiedział patrząc klaczy w oczy. – Uratowałaś go. Dziękuję.

Klacz parsknęła i skubnęła go za włosy, zupełnie jakby rozumiała co się do niej mówi. John pogłaskał ją jeszcze raz nim podszedł do jej boku i ściągnął z niej siodło. Z juków wyciągnął marchew, którą Arthur zawsze ją karmił. Musiała być głodna, bo zjadła ją szybko, domagając się jeszcze.

John podprowadził klacz do siana i wody, nim zaczął ją czyścić z krwi Arthura. Miała nią poplamioną grzywę, kark i głównie lewy bok. Krew zdążyła już zaschnąć, ale przy użyciu odrobiny wody udało się ją zmyć, a całą resztę sierści wyczesać. Po pół godzinie klacz znów była najpiękniejszym koniem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział.

W ramach kolejnego podziękowania, dał jej jeszcze kostkę cukru, znów dziękując za przyprowadzenie Arthura do obozu.

\- Mądra dziewczynka – pochwalił ją, odchodząc w stronę siodła, które z niej ściągnął.

Teraz miał wymówkę, by zobaczyć Arthura. Ledwo stawiając nogi przed sobą, szedł w stronę jego namiotu. Susan wciąż czuwała, ale nie mógł już dłużej czekać, umierał z nerwów i ze strachu, musiał zobaczyć Arthura.

Starał się podejść jak najciszej, ale w nocy każdy dźwięk był głośniejszy niż za dnia, więc Grimshaw od razu go usłyszała i odwróciła w jego stronę, gdy się zbliżył, odkładając siodło gdziekolwiek, zbyt skupiony na Arthurze, by się przejmować czymkolwiek innym.

Wyglądał źle, naprawdę źle. Był cały blady, a jedynych kolorów dodawały mu wszechobecne sińce, niektóre czerwone, inne żółte czy fioletowe. Najbardziej jednak w oczy rzucał się bandaż znajdujący się na jego lewym ramieniu, nasiąknięty krwią choć wyglądał na świeży.

Johnowi zaschło w gardle na ten widok, a oczy zaczęły szczypać. Tego się właśnie obawiał. Do tej pory jeszcze jako tako się trzymał, ale teraz? Arthur wyglądał jak martwy, nigdy nie widział go w gorszym stanie. Gdyby nie unosząca się klatka piersiowa i obecność Susan, John uznałby, że starszy mężczyzna naprawdę nie żyje.

\- Nie wiemy, czy przeżyje noc – odezwała się Grimshaw, pochylając się do wiadra, które stało przed nią, a które dopiero teraz John zauważył. Kobieta wycisnęła niewielką szmatkę z wody i położyła na czole Arthura. – Ma wysoką gorączkę, rana po postrzale jest zakażona. Wielebny i ja robiliśmy co mogliśmy, ale teraz wszystko zależy od niego.

John zacisnął z bezsilności pięści, przytakując w odpowiedzi na słowa Susan.

Arthur zawsze był silny, prawdopodobnie najsilniejszy z nich wszystkich. Na pewno nie pokona go jakieś głupie zakażenie. A mimo to bał się teraz. Kto wie, czy to nie będzie ten pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy Arthur nie da rady? Kiedy jego ciało się podda?

\- Mówił coś o tym, co mu się stało? – zapytał zachrypniętym bardziej niż zwykle głosem.

\- Colm i jego banda, a co innego? – Susan była wściekła i nawet tego nie kryła. Gdyby mogła, pewnie zastrzeliłaby Colma, gdyby tylko go teraz zobaczyła. John nie byłby taki litościwy i najpierw pociągałby trochę O’Driscolla za swoim koniem, nim zabiłby go własnymi rękoma. – To była oczywista pułapka.

\- Arthur o tym wiedział. – Każdy zdrowo myślący człowiek się tego domyślił. Do całej tej sytuacji nie powinno w ogóle dojść, a nawet jeśli, to gdyby tylko John był z nim wtedy, można było tego uniknąć. Arthur obserwowałby spotkanie, a on okolicę, by nikt nie zaszedł go od tyłu, co zapewne miało miejsce.

\- Co się stało, to się nie odstanie – stwierdziła Susan i ziewnęła. John momentalnie zwietrzył swoją szansę. – Pozostaje tylko mieć nadzieję, że pan Morgan z tego wyjdzie.

\- Musi – powiedział, bardziej do siebie niż do Grimshaw, która znowu ziewnęła. – Powinnaś się przespać. Ja z nim… przy nim posiedzę.

Susan nawet nie zaprotestowała, była na to zbyt zmęczona. Z westchnieniem wstała z krzesła, by John mógł zająć jej miejsce.

\- Zmieniaj okład, gdy tylko przestanie być zimny – poradziła mu. – Gdyby dostał drgawek, wołaj natychmiast.

Przytaknął, nawet nie patrząc czy Susan już odeszła, jedynie nasłuchując. Gdy nie słyszał już jej kroków, przysunął krzesło bliżej łóżka i delikatnie, ze strachem wręcz dotknął dłoni Arthura. Była rozpalona i spocona, i taka delikatna w tym momencie, że miał wrażenie, jakby mógł ją połamać nieco silniejszym uściskiem.

Cały Arthur się taki wydawał, w ogóle nie przypominał siebie – silnego i doświadczonego rewolwerowca. Colm zagłodził go i zmienił w karykaturę człowieka, którego John podziwiał praktycznie od zawsze. Gdyby tylko mógł dostać w swoje ręce tego sukinsyna…

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – wyszeptał drżącym głosem, mając nadzieję, że Arthur w jakiś sposób go słyszy. Czując łzy zbierające się w oczach, John zamknął je i uniósł dłoń Arthura do ust, całując ją delikatnie. – Wyzdrowiejesz, Arthur, nie pozwolę ci umrzeć. Na pewno nie z ręki tego szczura.

Czuwał przy łóżku Arthura całą noc, ledwo patrząc przez łzy. Zgodnie z poleceniem Susan, zmieniał często zimny okład, zazwyczaj co pół godziny, czasami nawet częściej, a potem wracał do trzymania Arthura za rękę. Nie przejmował się w tej chwili, czy ktoś go zobaczy, co zapewne się stało rano, gdy stan mężczyzny przyszedł sprawdzić Swanson i Strauss niosący skrzynię z lekarstwami.

Początkowo John nawet nie zauważył ich przyjścia, dopiero jak wielebny go dotknął, to zwrócił na nich uwagę i niechętnie opuścił namiot, robiąc obu mężczyznom miejsce.

Arthur przeżył noc i według słów Swansona, było z nim troszkę lepiej. Nadal groziła mu śmierć, ale najgorsze już za nim. John wrócił na swoje miejsce, gdy tylko mężczyźni odeszli. Znów złapał Arthura za rękę i zmieniał mu okłady, aż Susan kazała mu coś zjeść i się położyć, bo wygląda gorzej niż sam ranny.

Nie miał ochoty na sen, ale gdy się położył, zasnął od razu i spał aż do wieczora. Wtedy znów zmienił Susan i pilnował Arthura, który nie był już taki blady, ale dalej nie wyglądał najlepiej. Jeszcze przez długi czas nie będzie, o ile przeżyje.

Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Arthura. Spędzili razem tyle lat, że jego utrata była najbardziej przerażającą rzeczą, jaką mógł sobie wyobrazić, a w tym momencie była blisko. Jeden niezmieniony okład, jedno podane lekarstwo mniej i Arthur będzie tylko wspomnieniem, z którym John będzie musiał żyć. Ofiarą amatorskiego błędu Dutcha.

Przynajmniej ich lider czuł się winny. John widział jak kręci się po obozie z grobową miną, głównie jednak był schowany w swoim namiocie i rozmawiał tylko z Hoseą. Nawet jego ulubiony ostatnio Micah nie został zaszczycony rozmową, co wyraźnie go denerwowało.

Atmosfera w obozie w ogóle była napięta od czasu powrotu Arthura. Nikt nie wychodził poza obóz, nawet Charles nie szedł polować, więc głównym dostawcą pożywienia był dla nich Kieran, który łowił przez całe dnie ryby, czasami naprawdę wielkie.

Przez ten zastój nie groziła im śmierć, ale gang długo nie może być bezczynny, kwestią czasu było znalezienie jakiejś roboty, by zdobyć pieniądze na zapasy i udać się na większe polowanie, by Pearson miał z czego przygotowywać gulasz. Gdyby nie porwanie przez o’driscolli, on i Arthur wracaliby pewnie dzisiaj z polowania, obładowani zwierzyną.

Jak bardzo nie chciał obwiniać tylko Dutcha i Micah o to co się stało, John obwiniał też siebie. Cały czas. Siedząc przy łóżku Arthura przepraszał go za to, że go nie szukał. Nie cały gang, tylko on. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Arthur mu to wybaczy. Może nawet tego nie robić, jeśli to będzie oznaczać, że przeżyje. John wolał być znienawidzony, niż stracić Arthura na zawsze.

Kolejna noc zakończyła się bez żadnych problemów. Wielebny, który znów przyszedł obejrzeć Arthura i zmienić mu bandaż oznajmił, że rana goi się dobrze i rannemu nic już raczej nie grozi. John nie pozwolił sobie na odetchnięcie z ulgą. Arthur wciąż nie był przytomny, a to nie wróżyło jeszcze nic dobrego. Nie chciał się nastawiać na jego wyzdrowienie, gdy nie był jeszcze w stanie samodzielnie jeść i pić.

Gdy tylko skończyła wydawać polecenia dziewczętom, Susan przyszła zmienić Johna na posterunku. Tym razem zamierzał przespać tylko parę godzin, ale nie zdążył nawet dotrzeć do swojego namiotu, gdy Dutch wezwał go do siebie. Charles i Lenny też już tam byli i dostawali polecenia. Obaj mężczyźni wyszli chwilę po jego przybyciu i poszli szykować konie przed wyruszeniem na polowanie.

John też dostał zadanie, ale zaopatrzenia obozu w pieniądze. Dutch powiedział mu o jakimś dyliżansie, który regularnie przejeżdża w okolicy, zawsze tą samą trasą pomiędzy Saint Denis a Valentine, podobno zawsze pełen pieniędzy zebranych w mieście z jakichś datków. Łatwy łup, ale John znał się na tym fachu na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, że to nie będzie prosty rabunek. Nie gdy w grę wchodziły pieniądze.

Nie chciał opuszczać obozu i zostawiać Arthura, w dodatku był zmęczony, a to czyniło z niego słabszego strzelca, ale postawienie się Dutchowi nie przyniosłoby nic dobrego, więc bez żadnego sprzeciwu poszedł osiodłać konia.

Wszystko miał już przygotowane na polowanie, na które mieli jechać, więc od razu po założeniu siodła, John zmusił Old Boya do galopu i odjechał, starając się nie oglądać za siebie.

Ustawił zasadzkę na odludziu, by mieć większe szanse na ucieczkę nim zjawią się stróże prawa. Słońce mocno dziś grzało, a wokół nie było żadnego schronienia na płaskiej równinie pomiędzy Valentine i Emerald Ranch. Gorąco w połączeniu z nieprzespaną nocą dawały się Johnowi we znaki, praktycznie zasypiał czekając na ten cholerny dyliżans, który wcale go w tej chwili nie obchodził. Gdyby nie jeden jeleń, który spłoszony przebiegł w pobliżu jego kryjówki nim zdał sobie sprawę, że tu też jest niebezpiecznie, John pewnie przegapiłby dyliżans, bo w końcu zasnął z wyczerpania.

Cel już zmierzał w jego stronę, powoli, chroniony przez dwóch mężczyzn na koniach. Woźnica pewnie też miał broń. John wyciągnął własną i zasłonił twarz nim dosiadł konia, gotowy do napadu. Nie zauważyli go jeszcze, bo stał w pobliżu kilku głazów i krzaków, a nie na otwartym terenie, ale to była tylko kwestia czasu. Musiał być szybki i zatrzymać dyliżans, nim wda się w pojedynek z obstawą. Z pewnością dogoniłby powóz, ale nie chciał ryzykować ataku gdzieś bliżej cywilizacji.  

Nim dyliżans minął jego kryjówkę, John pogalopował wprost przed powóz, strzelając dwa razy w pobliże nóg koni, które od razu się spłoszyły i pomimo starań woźnicy skręciły w bok, zjeżdżając z ubitej drogi na ziemię pełną kamieni. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować, co dokładnie się stało, dyliżans podskoczył na jednej z większych skał i przednie koło od razu odleciało.

Woźnica poleciał do przodu, ale nie spadł, gdy powóz opadł znacząco. Konie wciąż były przerażone i wierzgały spanikowane, nie mogąc się uwolnić. Tymczasem strażnicy stojący dalej na drodze otworzyli ogień.

John minął ich w galopie i z odległości, pochylając się nad końskim karkiem, by uniknąć kul. Nie trafili go ani razu i udało mu się schować za unieruchomionym dyliżansem. Od razu zeskoczył z konia i jednym klepnięciem w zad posłał go z dala od całego zamieszania.

Woźnica, który doszedł do siebie po nieoczekiwanej kraksie, odwrócił się z rewolwerem w dłoni do Johna, ale ten był szybszy i jednym celnym strzałem pozbawił mężczyznę życia i połowy twarzy. Ciało opadło pomiędzy spłoszone konie, które jeszcze bardziej się przestraszyły.

Strażnicy powozu ostrzeliwali go, licząc zapewne na to, że kule przejdą na wylot i trafią Johna, który w pośpiechu odciął konie od dyliżansu i pozwolił im uciec, nim skupił się na strzelcach. Słyszał więcej koni niż tylko dwa uciekające, zbliżali się.

John wskoczył na dyliżans, czego dwaj strażnicy wyraźnie się nie spodziewali, bo broń mieli wycelowaną po bokach powozu. Nim któryś zdołał nakierować lufy w jego kierunku, zastrzelił jednego, przed drugim chowając się znowu za dyliżansem, tym razem po drugiej stronie – kula przemknęła mu tuż nad głową.

Pozbycie się ostatniego strażnika nie było trudne. Cały plan poszedł zaskakująco dobrze, spodziewał się większego oporu i większej ochrony. Zaczynał się obawiać, że w środku nie ma aż tylu pieniędzy, ile spodziewał się Dutch.

Gdy pozostały przy życiu strażnik wyjechał na koniu z lewej strony, John był na to gotowy i trafił go szybciej niż mężczyzna zlokalizował jego. Strzelec spadł z siodła, a jego wierzchowiec uciekł w popłochu.

John nie zwlekał i od razu zabrał się do roboty, przywołując gwizdem swojego konia, by móc jak najszybciej uciec. Przeszukał najpierw trzech mężczyzn, zabierając wszystko, co mieli cennego przy sobie, ale główny łup wciąż czekał w dyliżansie. Nie był dobrze zabezpieczony, ludzie przewożący nim pieniądze liczyli chyba na to, że pasażerski dyliżans nie zwróci takiej uwagi jak pancerny.

Wystarczyło przestrzelić zamek, by dostać się do środka, gdzie znajdowała się niewielka skrzynia. Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy opłacał się ten napad. W skrzyni było tylko sto dolarów, w połączeniu z łupem z zabitych, miał około stu dwudziestu. Niewiele jak na potrzeby gangu, ale przynajmniej było to coś.

Zabrał wszystko i schował do juków konia, który już czekał nieopodal.

\- Grzeczny konik – pochwalił i wsiadł na niego, oddalając się pospiesznie od miejsca napadu. Był już spory kawałek od niego, gdy w oddali zauważył trzech jeźdźców zmierzających w jego kierunku. To mógł być każdy, nawet stróże prawa czy łowcy nagród, dlatego dla bezpieczeństwa położył dłoń na rewolwerze. Miał nadzieję, że to tylko zwykli podróżnicy, bo nie chciał żadnych dodatkowych kłopotów i opóźnić powrót.

Nie miał dziś szczęścia. Nieznajomi zatrzymali się, gdy tylko zbliżyli się do siebie. John zrobił to samo, obserwując ich uważnie. Krew się w nim zagotował, gdy rozpoznał jedną z twarzy.

\- No, no, któż by się spodziewał chłopaczka od Dutcha tak daleko – zakpił mężczyzna na przedzie, o’driscoll od wielu lat, dlatego twarz wydawała się znajoma. – Nie boisz się skończyć jak Morgan? Żyje w ogóle czy znaleźliście już jego truchło na szlaku?

Zaatakowaliby go prędzej czy później, dlatego John nie czuł się winny rozpoczęcia strzelaniny na środku drogi. Wyciągnął szybko rewolwer i zastrzelił mężczyznę po prawej, a potem po lewej, lidera ich grupki zostawiając na koniec. Dwaj zastrzeleni nawet nie zdążyli wyciągnąć broni, trzeci tak, ale John strzelił mu w dłoń, nim zdążył zacząć się bronić.

Rewolwer wypadł z ręki mężczyźnie, który krzyknął z bólu i natychmiast zawrócił konia. John nie zamierzał mu odpuścić. Ten o’driscoll mógł być jednym z odpowiedzialnych za stan, w jakim był teraz Arthur. Mógł go torturować osobiście, a nawet jeśli nie, zabicie go i tak będzie przyjemnością.

Chyba zaczynał rozumieć nienawiść Sadie do o’driscolli. Tylko ona nie miała takiego szczęścia jak on i miłość jej życia nie przeżyła spotkania z tymi draniami.

John popędził konia i ruszył w pościg za uciekającym mężczyzną, który ze zranioną ręką nie jechał tak dobrze jak by mógł. Jego koń też był wolniejszy i Old Boy bez problemu go dogonił, a gdy jechali już bok w bok, John ściągnął o’driscolla z siodła i zrzucił na ziemię.

Mężczyzna próbował się podnieść i jeszcze uciekać, ale John był już obok. Przewrócił z powrotem sukinsyna na ziemię i obrócił na plecy, tak by móc patrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Błagam, nie zabijaj mnie! – szlochał przerażony, ale John był głuchy na jego prośby. Nawet w normalnych okolicznościach nie zostawiłby o’driscolla przy życiu, a co dopiero teraz, gdy przed oczami wciąż miał pobitego i ledwo żywego Arthura.

Nie słuchając kolejnych błagań, John dorzucił brakujące pociski do magazynku i wystrzelił cały, jedna kula po drugiej trafiając w twarz o’driscolla aż była nie do rozpoznania. Wyobrażał sobie, że to twarz Colma, Micah. Raz nawet wyobraził sobie Dutcha. Chwilę później wystrzelił ostatnią kulę i teraz tylko naciskał spust, chcąc strzelać dalej.

Czuł się już spokojniejszy, jakby każdy pocisk zabrał ze sobą nieco złości, która buzowała w nim od kilku dni. Wciąż był wściekły i najchętniej poszukałby jeszcze jakichś o’driscolli, ale niepotrzebne narażanie się na śmierć nic mu nie da na dłuższą metę. Nie miał zresztą czasu na takie głupoty. Arthur na niego czekał.

Zmusił Old Boya do większego niż zwykle wysiłku, chcąc jak najszybciej wrócić do obozu, co i tak zajęło mu dwie godziny. Od razu zauważył zmianę w atmosferze i w pierwszej chwili przeraził się, że Arthur zmarł. Dopiero po kilku sekundach rozpoznał, że nowym nastrojem nie jest smutek.

\- Dobre wieści, John – powiedział mu Hosea, gdy przywiązywał konia. – Arthur się obudził.

Pierwszy raz od kilku dni, John odetchnął z ulgą. Nogi się pod nim ugięły i utrzymał się na nich tylko dzięki podpieraniu się o konia, który zaprotestował głośno, ale nie odsunął się, oferując wsparcie. Dostrzegając w jakim jest stanie, Hosea poklepał go po ramieniu, pomagając dojść do siebie.

Arthur się obudził, to znaczyło, że nic mu już nie grozi. Będzie żył.

\- Pytał o ciebie – poinformował go Hosea. – Gdy tylko otworzył oczy.

Serce zabiło mu mocniej po usłyszeniu tych słów i choć nogi praktycznie same go niosły w stronę namiotu Arthura, zmusił je do pozostania w miejscu, by zdjąć siodło, które zabrał ze sobą.

Arthur rozmawiał cicho z Abigail, gdy się zbliżył. Jack też z nimi był i robił coś z kwiatkami, które trzymał na kolanach, John nie wiedział co.

Cała trójka zauważyła go po chwili, a Abigail po krótkim pożegnaniu zabrała syna i zostawiła ich dwóch samych.

Oddech uwiązł Johnowi w gardle, gdy Arthur się do niego uśmiechnął ze swojego miejsca. Wyglądał już dużo lepiej, wciąż miał wiele siniaków, ale nie był już umierający.

\- Słyszałem, że obrabiałeś jakiś dyliżans – odezwał się pierwszy Arthur, gdy było już jasne, że John się nie odezwie.

Nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć, było wiele rzeczy, które cisnęły mu się na usta, od karcących słów, po te wyrażające ulgę czy tęsknotę. Miał równie mocno ochotę nawrzeszczeć na Arthura, co powiedzieć mu, że go kocha. Nie mógł się jednak zdecydować, więc nic nie powiedział, tylko usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

\- Jak poszło? Ewidentnie jesteś w jednym kawałku, ale ty zawsze wpakujesz się w jakieś kłopoty.

John uśmiechnął się. Słuchanie tego dogryzania nigdy nie było tak przyjemne.

\- Poszło dobrze. – Postanowił nie wspominać o spotkaniu z o’driscollami ani o tym, jak brutalnie potraktował jednego. – Nikt mnie nie zobaczył.

\- Dobrze.

Nie brzmiało to jak zakończenie rozmowy, choć Arthur zamknął oczy jakby miał zamiar spać. John pewnie powinien mu na to pozwolić, ale gdy zobaczył go już na własne oczy całego i zdrowego, i przestał się bać o jego życie, powróciła złość, która tylko chwilowo została okiełznana.

\- Mówiłem, że to pułapka – powiedział cicho, nie będąc pewnym czy chce, by Arthur to usłyszał.

\- Ja też – przypomniał Arthur, dalej z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- A mimo to pojechałeś. Nie zaprotestowałeś.

\- Dutch mnie tam potrzebował.

\- To czego potrzebował Dutch, to nie pakować cię prosto w pułapkę – syknął wściekły, bardziej na ich lidera niż na samego Arthura. Na jego miejscu też pewnie głupio zaufałby Dutchowi. To zresztą później zrobił zamiast ruszyć z odsieczą. – Nie sądzisz, że Dutch ostatnio traci kontakt z rzeczywistością?

Miał czas myśleć o tym w nocy, gdy czuwał przy łóżku Arthura. Znał Dutcha już od wielu lat i pierwszy raz widział, by zachowywał się w taki sposób, tak nieodpowiedzialnie i głupio. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś podmienił ich lidera.

Arthur w końcu na niego spojrzał, a John nie spodziewał się zobaczyć złości w jego oczach.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał spięty.

John rozejrzał się, upewniając się czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje, ale każdy komu nie ufał kompletnie był daleko. Zwłaszcza Micah.

\- Poszedł na spotkanie z Colmem beż żadnego większego wsparcia – zaczął szeptem John. – Ciągle mówi tylko o pieniądzach i nawet zabronił nam cię szukać. Powiedział, że sam wrócisz, bo często tak odjeżdżasz.

\- Nie mylił się – zauważył Arthur. John miał ochotę mu przyłożyć, żeby zaczął w końcu myśleć.

\- Powiedziałem mu, że mieliśmy iść na polowanie, a i tak nie kazał cię szukać – mówił dalej, trochę podnosząc głos. – Mówię ci, Arthur, coś jest nie tak.

\- Czyli co, uważasz, że nie powinniśmy już mu ufać?

John znów się rozejrzał, tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Odkąd uciekliśmy z Blackwater, Dutch zdaje się bardziej troszczyć o pieniądze niż o nas. Na pewno też to zauważyłeś.

Dobrze wiedział, że ciężko jest się z czymś takim pogodzić. Dutch wychował ich obu, on i Hosea byli dla nich jak ojcowie, których nigdy tak naprawdę nie mieli. Gdy ktoś tak bliski tobie zaczyna się zachowywać dziwnie, nie chce się w to wierzyć i robi się wszystko, by jakoś to wytłumaczyć.

Wiedział, że Arthur też czuję tę zmianę w Dutchu, bo coraz częściej go kwestionował. Nie na tyle, by otwarcie mu się sprzeciwić, ale John widział wątpliwości w jego oczach ilekroć pojawiał się jakiś nowy plan, który tym razem miał im przynieść duże pieniądze, a kończył się tylko ściągnięciem kolejnych Pinkertonów. Najpierw Blackwater, potem ten cholerny pociąg Cornwalla. Wszystko powoli się sypało jak domek z kart i Arthur prawie przypłacił to życiem.

\- Stara się po prostu jakoś o nas zadbać – upierał się Arthur, bardziej ze względu na siebie i to w co tak długo wierzył niż dla dobra Dutcha. – Dalej się o nas troszczy.

\- Gówno prawda, jeszcze przed Blackwater wysłałby kogoś, żeby cię szukał. – Był tego tak pewny jak tego, że słońce wstaje na wschodzie. Dawny Dutch zrobiłby wszystko, by uratować swojego syna, nawet by się nie zastanawiał, czy jest na polowaniu, czy został złapany. John nie mógł mu już dłużej ufać, nawet jeśli go to bolało. – Robi się niebezpiecznie, Arthurze. Pinkertoni depczą nam po piętach, Colm omal cię nie zabił… Musimy coś zrobić.

\- Na przykład co? – warknął Arthur. – Zostawić gang?

Z bólem serca, ale John przytaknął. Gang był jego rodziną odkąd miał dwanaście lat, oddałby życie za każdego z tej grupy, ale nadszedł czas by pogodzić się z tym, że to już nie ten sam gang co kiedyś. Nastroje zrobiły się napięte, ludzie zaczęli się oddalać od siebie, a Dutch przestał być godnym zaufania liderem. Kiedyś bycie w takiej grupie oznaczało, że mają większą szansę na przeżycie. Teraz nie czuł się już tak bezpiecznie. Nie ze świadomością, że jeśli zrobi się zbyt gorąco, to Dutch zostawi kogokolwiek z nich, by nie ciągnąć za sobą niepotrzebnego balastu.

Naprawdę chciałby, żeby było inne wyjście z tej sytuacji, ale nie było. Hosea robił co mógł, by zapanować nad Dutchem, ale ten wolał słuchać Micah niż starego druha. Kwestią czasu było, aż zrobią coś, co wpakuje ich w kłopoty, z których już nie wyjdą i albo zginą wszyscy, albo większość.

Kiedyś zrobiłby to z przyjemnością, zginął za gang, ale teraz musiał myśleć o swojej rodzinie i bliskich, o ich życiu, a nie o ideałach Dutcha, które nie miały już przełożenia na współczesny, zmieniający się świat. Musiał odejść. On, Abigail, Jack i Arthur, i ktokolwiek jeszcze będzie chciał. Inaczej wszyscy zginą za nic.

\- Tak – potwierdził swój plan.

Arthur przyglądał mu się z uwagą i nic nie mówiąc. Nie wyglądał jakby się wahał, ale John wiedział, że myśli teraz intensywnie nad całym planem. 

\- Nie zostawię gangu – powiedział w końcu, zaskakująco pewnie. – Nawet dla ciebie.

Nawet gdyby chciał, John nie mógł zignorować bólu, jaki poczuł po tych słowach. Arthur nie chciał go zranić, po prostu bał się zostawić coś, co przez ponad dwadzieścia lat tyle dla niego znaczyło. Znał tylko to życie. Musiałoby się wydarzyć coś naprawdę okropnego, by miał zdradzić Dutcha, ale John wiedział, ze przynajmniej jest na to szansa. Że jeśli tylko się postara, to przekona Arthura do odejścia. Zrobi to dla jego własnego dobra.

\- To już nie jest ten gang, co kiedyś. Zostawanie w nim, to samobójstwo.

\- Więc idź, nikt cię tu nie trzyma.

\- Myślisz, że bym cię zostawił?

\- Raz już to zrobiłeś – powiedział zgorzkniałym głosem, a w jego oczach widać było żal.

John zamilkł na moment, zawstydzony swoją postawą z przeszłości.

\- Odszedłem wtedy, bo powiedziałeś, że mnie nie chciałeś – wyjaśnił, nie pamiętał już po raz który. Co jakiś czas się o to kłócili, Arthur nie potrafił mu do końca wybaczyć, czy może raczej cały czas się bał, że ta sytuacja sprzed lat może się powtórzyć w każdej chwili. Teraz pewnie też tak myślał. Ale John nie zamierzał znowu od niego uciekać. Już nigdy. Jeśli ma znowu odejść, to tylko z nim. Albo to, albo zostaje w gangu razem z Arthurem. Innego rozwiązania nawet nie brał pod uwagę. – Ale wróciłem. Do ciebie. I bez ciebie nigdzie się nie ruszam.

Arthur prychnął.

\- I gdzie niby mielibyśmy uciec? – zapytał z trudem. Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy to przez zmęczenie, czy niechęć do całego pomysłu. – Myślisz, że możemy tak po prostu wymazać przeszłość i zacząć żyć jak porządni ludzie? Że nikt nie zacznie podejrzewać, że coś z nami nie tak?

John wiedział, że Arthur nie mówi teraz o ich przestępczym życiu.

\- Wzięlibyśmy Abigail i Jacka ze sobą – zaproponował zdesperowany. – Mogłaby udawać żonę któregoś z nas.

\- I myślisz, że by się zgodziła? – Nie. Ale łudził się, że by to dla nich zrobiła. Jeśli nie dla niego, to dla Arthura, którego zawsze lubiła. Może nie mogli jej dać tego, czego pragnęła, zwłaszcza John, ale przynajmniej ona i Jack mieliby dach nad głową i normalne posiłki, gdyby zamieszkała gdzieś z nimi, odrzucając dawne życie.

\- Mógłbym z nią porozmawiać.

\- Nie kłopocz się, jak zwykle zaczniecie się kłócić. – Arthur westchnął głośno i przetarł dłonią zmęczone oczy. – Twój plan się nie uda, John. Możemy udawać normalnych jak długo tylko chcemy, ale ktoś się wreszcie zorientuje, że te wszystkie gesty to coś więcej, a gdy tak się stanie, w najlepszym wypadku nas przepędzą, a w najgorszym powieszą, jeśli nie zrobią czegoś jeszcze gorszego. To nie jest świat dla takich jak my. Nigdy takim nie będzie.

Obawiał się, że Arthur ma rację. Nawet we własnym gangu musieli się kryć. Tworzyli naprawdę barwną grupę, nie zwracającą uwagi na kolor skóry czy pochodzenie, ale szanowanie kogoś kolorowego i pozwalanie kobiecie chodzić w spodniach to jedno, a akceptowanie dwóch mężczyzn kochających się jak kobieta z mężczyzną, to coś zupełnie innego. Choć byli pewni, że wielu z ich towarzyszy nawet by powieka nie drgnęła, gdyby poznali ich sekret, to nigdy nikomu nie powiedzieli. W przeszłości obaj boleśnie nauczyli się, że najbezpieczniej wyjawiać swoją naturę tylko innym mężczyznom takim jak oni. 

John uważał, że to nie w porządku. Nie robili nic złego, jeśli już mieli ich karać, to za mordowanie innych ludzi, a nie za to, że się kochali nie tak, jak uważało społeczeństwo powołując się na Boga.

Chrzanić Boga i chrzanić społeczeństwo.

\- Zamieszkalibyśmy gdzieś na odludziu, z dala od cywilizacji – zaproponował Arthurowi. Dostrzegł moment, w którym mężczyzna zaczął to sobie wyobrażać. – Tak jak Sadie mieszkała z mężem. Przez wiele tygodni bylibyśmy tylko my dwaj, od czasu do czasu jeździlibyśmy do miasta sprzedać to, co udałoby nam się upolować albo nawet wyhodować.

\- Zamierzasz założyć ranczo, Marston? – zażartował Arthur, ale to wcale nie był taki zły pomysł. Nie znał się kompletnie na hodowli zwierząt czy uprawie roli, ale na pewno mógłby się nauczyć. Obaj by mogli, gdyby tylko Arthur zgodził się wyjechać razem z nim.

\- Może – odparł z nadzieją. – Jeśli i ty będziesz chciał.

\- John…

\- Wiem – przerwał mu, nim zdążył się nasłuchać kolejnej odmowy. – Chociaż o tym pomyśl. Sytuacja w gangu już się nie poprawi, musimy pomyśleć o sobie.

Arthur nie potwierdził, ale też nie zaprzeczył, a to znaczyło, że zrobi to, o co John go prosi.

\- Lepiej oddaj część łupu do budżetu obozu – poradził mu nagle Arthur. John był pewien, że ten już zasnął, gdy znowu przymknął powieki. – Potrzebujemy pieniędzy.

Z tym się z Arthurem zgadzał. Uśmiechnął się do niego i złapał go za rękę, unosząc ją do ust, by pocałować obtarte od walki knykcie i spękaną skórę. Arthur otworzył oczy i odwzajemnił uśmiech, przesuwając dłoń na prawy policzek Johna, gdzie pogładził blizny zostawione tam przez wilka.

\- Przyjdę jeszcze wieczorem – obiecał wstając i podnosząc swoje siodło. – Ty odpoczywaj. Potrzebujemy cię.

\- Oczywiście. Nigdy nie potrafiliście nic zrobić beze mnie – zażartował Arthur, ale prawda była taka, że naprawdę dużo na nim polegali. Pewnie nawet za dużo. Zasługiwał na odpoczynek, ale nie w takich okolicznościach jak obecne. Dlatego tak bardzo zależało Johnowi na tym, by po odejściu nie kontynuowali swojego życia jako bandyci, tylko normalni ludzie. Już się dość nastrzelali i nakradli.

Arthur szybko zasnął, wciąż zbyt wyczerpany z powodu ran, by być przytomnym dłużej. Wiedząc że nic mu już nie zagraża, John zostawił go samego i wrócił do siebie, odstawiając siodło do kąta namiotu. Przykucnął obok od razu i wyciągnął z juków pieniądze, przeliczając je jeszcze raz. Równe sto ze skrzynki z dyliżansu, pieniądze zabrane trupom należały do niego.

Połowa zdobytego łupu powinna pójść do skrzynki jako dola gangu, by wszyscy mogli korzystać z tych pieniędzy. John zawsze uczciwie dzielił wszystko co zdobył i nie miał problemu z dawaniem czegoś więcej, ale tym razem się zawahał.

Jeśli mieli uciec z Arthurem, a nawet z Abigail i Jackiem, i żyć uczciwie nim będą mogli na siebie zarobić, potrzebowali każdych pieniędzy. Pięćdziesiąt dolarów to nadal sporo, bez problemu wyżyłby za to sam przez co najmniej miesiąc, ale jedzenie nie będzie ich jedynym problemem w drodze.

Nie poczuł się nawet źle z tym, że schował całą kwotę pomiędzy swoje rzeczy, które trzymał w namiocie, upewniając się najpierw, że nikt go nie obserwuje. Arthur był dla niego ważniejszy niż dobro obozu, który lada dzień może zostać zniszczony, czy to z zewnątrz, czy od środka.

Z bezpiecznie schowanymi pieniędzmi, John udał się do Dutcha, który palił cygaro na pomoście i spoglądał na spokojną taflę jeziora.

\- Jak poszło? – zapytał Johna, gdy ten tylko się zbliżył.

\- Kiepsko – skłamał bez problemu. Zwykle nie był dobrym kłamcą, ale tym razem bardzo mu zależało na wiarygodnym kłamstwie. Bardziej niż zwykle. – Dyliżans nie przewoził pieniędzy, może to był tylko pusty przejazd. Znalazłem tylko parę drobiazgów przy woźnicy i strażnikach.

Pokazał Dutchowi zegarek, który zabrał jednemu z mężczyzn. Dutch wziął go do ręki i obejrzał, wyraźnie niezadowolony, bo już po chwili rzucił zegarek do wody. John zapamiętał to miejsce i obiecał sobie, że go wyłowi. Nie było głęboko w tym miejscu, a zegarek to zawsze parę dodatkowych dolarów.

\- Potrzebujemy pieniędzy jak najszybciej – powiedział mu Dutch, nim zaciągnął się mocniej cygarem. – Niedługo znowu cię poślę na jakiś napad. Dopóki Arthur nie wyzdrowieje, jesteś naszym głównym dostawcą wszystkiego.

Dopóki Arthur nie wyzdrowieje. A potem znowu wszystko spadnie na jego barki – zdobycie pieniędzy, zdobycie jedzenia, skór. John nie zamierzał na to pozwolić. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, gdy obrobią Greyów i Braithwaite’ów, ze swoich części łupu będą mieli dość pieniędzy, by on i Arthur mogli się wynieść, zanim zrobi się tu za gorąco i nadjadą Pinkertoni.

\- Jasne, Dutch – zgodził się od razu. Następnym razem przyniesie trochę łupu, tak dla niepoznaki, ale większość weźmie dla nich. Teraz każdy cent się liczył.

Zostawił Dutcha na pomoście, świadomy że brzmi w swojej głowie dokładnie jak on, ale w przeciwieństwie do przybranego ojca, nie da się opętać pieniądzom. Weźmie tylko tyle, ile będzie trzeba, by uciec we czwórkę i na pewno nie kosztem życia kogoś mu bliskiego.

By posiedzieć trochę w ciszy i spokoju, może też zdrzemnąć się chwilę pod drzewem, ruszył w stronę obrzeży obozu, zapalając po drodze papierosa. Przechodząc obok namiotu Arthura, zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę i popatrzył na śpiącego mężczyznę. Niedługo nas tu nie będzie, obiecał, bojąc się jednak wypowiedzieć te słowa na głos, by nikt ich nie usłyszał i by nie zapeszać. Wyciągnę nas z tego bagna, obiecuję.

Z tymi słowami powtarzanymi w głowie jak mantra, zasnął na skraju obozu, z kapeluszem nasuniętym na oczy i papierosem w ustach, śniąc o bezpieczniejszych czasach, które niedługo nadejdą.


End file.
